


A night at Christie's

by 125xuxi



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mafia Boss Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/125xuxi/pseuds/125xuxi
Summary: Lucas and Yuqi were living a dangerous life.





	A night at Christie's

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why this is very bidding-centered but oh well. Oh and this really fit with the mafia au from jaehyun fic called "you may regret this" by @neogotmyheart

If there was any word to describe Yuqi's state of mind right now, it would be on edge. She was nervous and excited. Like a giddy girl on her first date. Like a rising star on her first red carpet. Well, with the Versace dress she was wearing right now, she might as well be.  
  
But here she was, standing in front of Christie's auction hall, eyes lingering on the people in business suits and briefcases and some carrying paddled numbers. This place wasn't a gala. This place meant _business_.  
  
Lucas's hand ghosted behind her back, lips tightened as he watched her. They just passed by a man snickering at both of them with a sarcastic remark "Going for a date?"  
  
Lucas's attire fit those people, but his hair was done well_ like a date_ and Yuqi's Versace dress with exposed shoulder and voluminous hair was just a cherry on top. They knew what this meant-- they didn't fit in. They were not blending in as ordered.  
  
With his hand lingering her back, he walked to the emergency stairs, bringing Yuqi with him. No one was there. Only them facing each other. Isolated from the crowd, it almost felt like there were only both of them in the world right now.  
  
"Fuck," Lucas breathed out. It wasn't the first cuss he made today. He paced back and forth, already thinking how he failed his mission.  
  
"Lucas," Yuqi's call was curt. "Relax, they prepared a private room for us,"  
  
Instantly, he stopped pacing. His eyes bore into Yuqi's, feeling foolish for panicking in front of her. The girl who he didn't recognize anymore.  
  
Not that they were close to begin with. But he saw her around campus with bubbly energy and some paint residue on her hair. She was the girl who majored art history. The girl who somehow harbored feelings for him. The girl who let the whole campus knew about her feelings but never told him.  
  
Or maybe she was just too late. Or afraid. But that didn't matter. Lucas shouldn't even have any relationship with anyone while doing business. He should be busy distributing the goods before hopping to another university. And that meant not remembering Song Yuqi anymore.  
  
Song Yuqi, the girl-- no. The _woman_ he knew was different than the one he remembered.  
  
"Right" He said. "Rightrightright, let's go. We need to be fast,"  
  
Yuqi wasn't the only person who has changed. Lucas did, too. Even though he had a bad reputation in uni, he was cheerful and laid-back. He wasn't close with anyone in particular. Everybody knew it would be dangerous to associate yourself with the university's pusher. But he was friendly to the customer. Make your customers happy or some shit.  
  
But that was history.  
  
Now, Yuqi not only associated with him, she was part of his world, too. At least for now. She didn't know how long Lucas would keep her. Or even if she was safe after this. But she knew this was life-or-death. But it wasn't so bad. At least she got to see all of those art pieces upfront and wearing a Versace dress that Lucas paid before she died. _If_ she died.  
  
After a few confirmations at Christie's counter, they were led to a private room on the second floor with large windows overlooking the auction hall. Yuqi made herself at home, sitting on a sofa right in front of the window and helped herself with a champagne. The window was tinted. Nobody could see Lucas nor Yuqi just like how they planned.  
  
Lucas followed suit while figuring out a walkie talkie handed to him. That one was meant to communicate with the auctioneer. All of this was a special request made by Yuqi. Just participating in the auction the normal way wasn't enough. The anonymous bidder's representative need to be anonymous too.  
  
"How much did Taeyong said we can bid for?" Yuqi asked, watching the crowd fidgeting around their seats downstairs.  
  
Lucas was fidgeting, too, which was unlike the laid-back Lucas back in the university. But knowing his responsibility and tasks, Yuqi would be, too.  
  
"50 million" He said. Only 50 million is enough. This was temporary after all. A backup plan for other backup plans.  
  
But Lucas wasn't used to this kind of backup plan. His large hands was always carrying guns or powders. Not a walkie talkie so he could speak to the auctioneer directly. It was obvious that this was his first time.  
  
Thank God he had Yuqi. She was the one requesting for a private room, a walkie talkie, and also, Lucas's favorite champagne. Lucas didn't know how Yuqi could pull this off, considering the auction company was the established Christie's. Not some skeazy auction company.  
  
Not only that, he actually _needed_ Yuqi. Yuqi, the art history major, so he knew when the auctioneer would bluff about the art pieces. He needed to find the valuable one. The only One.  
  
"Relax," Yuqi touched Lucas's thigh to gain his attention. "It's going to be over before you know it. Trust me,"  
  
He looked at Yuqi with the same intensity he had when they were at the emergency stairs. He wanted to believe her. To trust her. But unlike the art pieces, his trust wasn't for sale. It was bad enough that he trusted Taeyong too much. And look where it got him? A hall with old paintings he had no interest in and a silent burner cell phone.  
  
Taeyong said he would call to check on them yet he didn't. Fuck him.  
  
The plan was simple: Lucas buy the art painting, store it at Geneva Freeport, or not Geneva since the other gang would figure that out later. Maybe some other fancy warehouse where they won't ask for the owner's details. He needed to do this before Taeyong's bank account and asset freezed. To Lucas, time is more valuable than the paintings that were about to be auctioned off.  
  
But Taeyong fled without him knowing. And now Jaehyun became the messenger boy but that guy was invisible too unless he was direly needed. He wasn't here. That meant Lucas didn't fail _yet_.  
  
When the auction started, Lucas immediately stood up, watching the whole event unfold. A few pieces were sold, and now Lucas was familliar with the process of bidding, the thud of the gavel, the clapping after the auctioneer used his booming voice to say "sold!"  
  
"That one," Yuqi exclaimed. "Get that one, Lucas," Lucas didn't waver at Yuqi's instruction. He listened to the auctioneer's description of the 18th century painting attentively. And that annoyed the impatient Yuqi.  
  
"Lucas," Yuqi's voice was stern. "Now," Listening to the cold voice, Lucas lifted the walkie talkie, clicking the button, and he knew the auctioneer was listening through the earbud as his head peered towards upstairs where Lucas was standing.  
  
"5 million,"  
  
And the bidding started just like that. Lucas could sense the tension flaring through his body. Even the hall was charged differently. This was the piece they had been waiting for all night. Lucas didn't understand what made the painting stood out from the rest, but Yuqi's urgency and the unusual war happening signaled that he made the right call.  
  
"Sold!"  
  
After a long time, Lucas breathed out. He handed an empty glass towards Yuqi, asking her to fill it again. Plopping himself beside Yuqi, he couldn't help smiling. That wasn't so bad. He would worry about the transaction later but now, he just wanted some peace and a glass of champagne.  
  
"_There's_ your smile" Yuqi broke the silence. "You were frowning all night," She mimicked his frown, earning a small chuckle from Lucas.  
  
"So you're still the bubbly Yuqi," Lucas remarked, more to himself than to Yuqi. But Yuqi cocked her head in confusion.  
  
"It's what they describe you in uni," He sipped his champagne.  
  
"So you know me,"  
  
He nodded. "And about the rumors,"  
  
"Which was...?" Yuqi asked, cocking her head again. She knew what it was. She was just teasing him.  
  
And now she was back to the woman Lucas didn't recognize. The hot, domineering woman he didn't think Yuqi had it in her.  
  
That made him insanely anxious.  
  
"You know," He paused, gulping. "That you like me,"  
  
"Oh," Yuqi took Lucas's glass from his hand, intentionally brushing her fingers around his hand. "Guess I don't have to pretend anymore,"  
  
Yuqi smirked, a killer smirk that made Lucas felt a knot in his stomach. Why did he feel like this? It was just Yuqi. Yuqi, the girl with paint on her hair. The girl who looked so innocent, so naive.  
  
The girl who he thought wouldn't sit on his lap but there she was, eyes leveling his. He could push her away but he didn't. Truth was, he didn't want to.  
  
"So what will happen next?" Yuqi asked. Her voice turned sultry, now concentrating on his lips. She wasn't even shy about it. That made _him_ feel shy.  
  
"We part ways," Lucas croaked out. "I'm dangerous, Yuqi,"  
  
"I know," She was leaning to him. _Fuck_, Lucas thought. He couldn't think straight. There was Yuqi, the _hot_ Yuqi on his lap and there was that burner cell phone that reminded him of who he was-- a sought-after criminal who was fighting for his life every day.  
  
"I'm not playing" His voice was clipped. Or at least he tried to.  
  
But Yuqi wasn't wavering at all. Instead, she cupped his face and just pushed her lips to his. He didn't stop her. He really, truly, didn't want to.  
  
Because right now Yuqi's soft lips enveloped his, and it felt _really_ good. It was so good that Lucas momentarily forgot about who or where he was. In their world, there was no burner cell phone. No art paintings to bid. Only them. Lucas and Yuqi.  
  
"I'm not playing either, Lucas"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
